Wrong
by xkohleyesx
Summary: It was wrong. So wrong, in fact, that it shouldn’t be allowed at all. Wait... It wasn’t. He smiled into the lips that covered his own. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he didn’t care. It felt oh, so right! oneshot. slash. rating might be off


(well, i got this image in my head the other day and i decided that i HAD to write about it. this isnt my best work but i couldnt help but post it. it makes me smile : )

so i wrote it on purpose to make you wonder just who the people are... so enjoy the guessing game (and clues!) along the way.

it IS a one-shot, but i s'pose i could write a bit more to explain things if they dont make sense. like i said: it isnt my best work.

enjoy! oh, and i dont own hp (theyre just contantly rubbing that fact in my face, arent they!))

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was wrong.

So wrong. So wrong, in fact, that it shouldn't be allowed at all.

Wait…

It wasn't.

He smiled into the lips that covered his own. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he didn't care.

It felt oh, so right!

A chuckle erupted from deep in his throat, causing the other to smirk slightly as well. He knew the other understood his mirth completely; He could feel it.

His hands roamed the surface of the other's body, first running up and down their arms then through their long hair. His ever-growing daring found his fingertips wending the other's taught sides; he relished in the feel of the silky fabric of their shirt as he came ever nearer to its hem.

His hands finally stopped to rest on their hips. His thumbs gently tugged the fabric aside, teasing the skin underneath.

The other's sharp intake of breath, their mouth still firmly pressed against his, impassioned him, encouraged him. He pushed the rest of his hand beneath the silken shirt, until it lay flush against the other's flat stomach.

He knew they enjoyed it, could sense their mind temporarily go blank before erupting into a blinding passion.

Unable to restrain any longer, he pressed his body flush against the others, forcing their back against the hard stone of the wall behind them.

He felt in control, powerful and he loved it.

Wrenching his lips from their mouths' furious embrace, he moved to a spot at the nape of the other's neck.

The blinding passion of the other became tinged with lustful thoughts. He nearly lost himself in the feeling as their fingers worked their magic through his raven-black hair.

He pulled back to admire the work he had done on their neck. The spot was reddening already and with glee, he blew a gentle breath of air on the still moist spot.

The other's breath caught in their throat and he swam in the feeling of their ecstasy as it combined with the feel of their tightened grip in his hair.

With a spark in his darkened, emerald eyes he captured the others lips once more, still riding the waves of their intense pleasure. He feverishly took in every last taste he could, hoping against hope it would never come to an end.

This time, it was the other's turn to smirk with glee. Opening their eyes, they pulled away from his heated kiss and he could feel them laugh airily from the robbed look he must have given them.

Knowing they knew perfectly well what they were doing, he felt the other's grasp on his hair and shoulder increase even more as they raised themselves off the ground and wrapped their long legs around his middle.

His eyes nearly glazed at the feel of the other around him.

With increased fervor, he attacked the spot just below the other's ear. The spot he knew, personally, drove them crazy.

He sensed the other's eyes slam shut, knowing that they tried with all their might to hold back the pressure building in their throat.

"Don't resist on my account," he breathed against the others ear before once again kissing the place he had affectionately named 'The Spot'.

He could feel their struggle waver and increased his perusing of 'The Spot' accordingly.

With one final attempt at discretion, he felt their wall fail.

"Oh, Harry!" they moaned. Harry sensed their eyes roll back into their head slightly.

That was all it took.

Harry grabbed the other's face in his hands and attached his mouth to theirs once more. He reveled in the feeling… of their taste… of their scent… of the amount of pleasure he could cause one person with a single move.

Again, the feeling of immense power and control overtook him. Oh, how they both enjoyed that feeling. He wanted to soak the feeling into him, soak the other into him.

_Harry… HarRY… H-HARRY!_ Their voice echoed in his head, only serving to amplify his fervor. He loved feeling them in his mind, like he was finally complete, finally whole.

The other's lustful emotions turned less passionate, became more tender.

Of all the sensations he'd experienced with this person, it was **this** Harry cared for the most:

True and everlasting love… which was what the person beneath him emanated. Their love for him washed over him, wave after wave, crashing through to his hardened core.

Harry felt the first of many tears spring to his eyes. He pulled away from the other for the briefest of moments, staring into their cloudy eyes, resting his forehead to theirs.

And he knew.

He loved them, too, with all his heart and soul.

He watched as the other's eyes glossed over with the same unshed tears that filled his own eyes.

It was an amazing experience, Harry realized… to have found his soul mate in the most unlikely of places.

Ever so gently, Harry placed a feather-light kiss on his love's lips. So softly… it felt like their first.

Harry thought with content happiness that _this_ was the perfect moment. _This_ was the moment that he wanted to capture and live in for the rest of his life. _This_ was the moment he wanted to last forever.

"MR. POTTER!"

The shrill cry wrenched Harry's mind back to reality with a force that caused an instant headache to form behind his eyes.

With a sigh, Harry leaned his head once more against the forehead of his love.

"It'll be alright," his love whispered to him as they grudgingly unhooked their ankles and dropped to stand on their own feet.

"MR. POTTER, I'm appalled!"

Harry refused to turn around. Perhaps, if he didn't turn around, he could pretend that he wasn't going to be reprimanded within an inch of his life.

"I would expect YOU of all people would practice more restraint!"

Clearly, it was too much to wish for.

_It's not like she'll expel you for a simple kiss_, his love whispered across his mind, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze of reassurance.

"You are a role model for countless students in this school, Mr. Potter! Numerous people look up to you! What kind of example are you setting for them now!"

Despite himself, Harry had to laugh. _If** THAT** was what you call a 'simple kiss', I'd LOVE to see what a real passionate one would be like…_

_Why Mr. Potter, don't you know how to make a person blush…_

Harry glanced at the other's face and found that they were indeed blushing. _Though, I have to wonder if the blush is from what I said and not what we DID…_

The flush deepened and Harry grinned.

"But I can tell by your evident lack of discretion and that **_show_** you gave the entire hallway how much the responsibility of being a paradigm means to you!"

Harry remained adamant against turning around and facing the stern face of Minerva McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter! Face me when I am speaking to you!" McGonagall's voice had become high, her words coming out in fierce, clipped tones.

Harry's sigh caused his entire body to heave. He DID NOT want to turn around. Ever.

_You really shouldn't worry so much. You'll give yourself in ulcer, or something of the sort._

Harry could sense the smirk in the words. Nodding and smirking for real, Harry's love brushed another gentle touch to his lips. "Now, turn around."

"Mr. Potter, I'm waiting." McGonagall's foot began to tap the stone flooring.

At last, Harry turned.

Stepping to stand beside his love, he firmly laced his fingers with theirs. Suddenly, facing the very enraged teacher and more than just a few gawking teenage peers didn't seem as terrifying as it had moments before.

_And you called yourself a Gryffindor before…_

Harry gave his love an admonishing look, oblivious to the many gasps and shocked exclamations filling the hallway.

It was Professor McGonagall's gasp that caught Harry's attention.

"M-Mr. Malfoy!"

Harry cast a sidelong glance at the love beside him:

Draco was positively beaming. Even though his patented Malfoy-smirk was in place, Harry couldn't help but grin at the fact that Draco's lips were slightly swollen from their impromptu… ahem… tête-à-tête.

"M-Mr. M-Malfoy… M-Mr. Potter… M-" McGonagall's jaw had dropped and her skin had become ashen. Harry suddenly feared for the professor's health.

_She's not going into shock, is she?_ Harry questioned to the young man beside him. The sudden thought made him feel incredibly guilty.

Draco shrugged.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked, his voice slightly shaky. McGonagall's eyes had closed and she seemed on the verge of fainting. Either that or screaming her head off. Harry wondered vaguely which situation would be worse.

Harry sensed Draco's eyes roll. _Oh, shut up, Draco! She might faint or something and it'll have been our fault!_

"Professor," Draco spoke in his typical cold demeanor. "The next class period has already begun. If you're going to reprimand us, would you please do so quickly? Our next lesson's professor will already punish us for out tardiness."

This seemed to be what Professor McGonagall needed to snap herself out of her stupor.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. M-Malfoy," she still couldn't seem to get over what stared her straight in the face. "Detentions for the both of you for the rest of the week. My classroom. 10 P.M. sharp. Do NOT be late."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked the short distance to her classroom, yelling at any remaining students in the halls still gaping to get to class or suffer the consequences.

Draco let out a breath Harry wasn't aware he'd been holding. In fact, in the six years Harry had known the platinum blonde, he didn't think he'd ever heard the boy hold his breath in nervousness. He gave the Slytherin's hand a squeeze.

"See? Didn't I say not to worry?" Draco tried with his usual air of superiority, but Harry saw right through him.

Harry pulled on Draco's arm, yanking the boy's body towards him until their faces were once again a breath apart.

"Harry!" Draco gasped, a genuine smile transforming the smirk on his face.

"Yes?" Harry drawled. He voice was deep and sultry. He could feel it coming from deep in his throat. He had the sudden urge to growl.

Draco moaned, leaning his forehead against Harry's. "Mmm… do it…"

"Hmm…?" It was getting harder for Harry to form coherent thoughts, the other boy's body so close, his mind even closer.

"Growl for me, my little lion," Draco ordered in a near whisper.

Harry laughed, but complied anyway. He growled deeply from the low spot in his throat, emerald eyes meeting steely grey. "So how much of this period have we missed?"

Draco's eyes gleamed with mischief. "I don't know… But I think we've missed too much to catch up on…"

"Good!" Harry exclaimed, turning abruptly from his love and heading for the Entrance Hall.

"Harry! Where are we going?" Draco asked through a chuckle.

"The lake, I think… It IS quite a lovely day outside…"

"Harry, wait," Draco stopped unexpectedly. Harry gave him a questioning look. Draco yanked the raven-haired boy to him, removed the black-wire frames from his face and placed a gentle kiss on either closed eyelid.

Harry gave a small smile to the boy as he placed the frames back on his face. "What was that for?"

Draco merely smirked. "Just hoped to sooth that headache…"

Harry mirrored the smirk and placed a sloppy kiss on the boy's lips. "Race you to the lake!"

Barely finishing his sentence, Harry took off once more for the Entrance Hall. The blonde paused a moment to take in the sight of the running Seeker before taking off after him once he was nearly out of sight.

Harry could feel the eyes of his love watching his bum.

He knew it had to be wrong…

So very, very wrong…

But as he dodged around the laughing Slytherin and doubled around to jump on his back for a piggy-back ride, Harry felt complete.

And since when could 'complete' be completely wrong?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NOT SHAGGING!)

so tell me what you guys think... reviews are love!


End file.
